


The Droid's Fault

by rockethousebirdship



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nude Photos, Photography, Poe stores nudes on BB-8, Poor BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockethousebirdship/pseuds/rockethousebirdship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han urges BB-8 to show everyone the map. Problem is, Poe was also storing nudes on BB-8 and everyone sees them, but Finn may enjoy the mistake more than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Map to Skywalker

Han Solo paced inside the Millennium Falcon, relaxing after having just made a dangerous escape from the loose Rathtars aboard his previous ship. Rey stood by watching Han, and Finn sat in a lounge seat, staring ahead, still in shock over what had just happened, and mentally somewhere else. Finally, Han spoke up. “Show us what you got,” he said, directing his attention towards BB-8, who also rolled back and forth nervously.

BB-8 looked up at Rey, who gave the droid a nod of approval, urging him on, “Go on.”

BB-8 knew they all wanted to see the map to Luke Skywalker, but as the droid rifled through its files, it had a hard time locating the map, or even remembering the file name—it was all so complicated. No one knew how hard it was to be a droid, and it was especially difficult Poe’s droid.

 _Ah! Yes, this must be the file_ , thought BB-8, projecting an image into the air. Problem was, it definitely wasn’t. Instead, a holographic photo of Poe was projected. It was a picture of him lying back on a Resistance-issued cot, looking quite disheveled, and very, very naked. Of course, the picture cut off right at the hips.

Rey gasped when she saw the picture, and BB-8 whirred and beeped frantically, trying to remove the image as fast as it could, but instead accidentally flashed another. Apparently, Poe had utilized the droid’s memory to also store his nudes. Once again—it was difficult being Poe’s droid.

In this picture, Poe was biting his lip and looking at the camera seductively, but only this time, his entire body was exposed. He was on the same cot, but his waist was tilted slightly, his leg angled perfectly to hide his cock—he honestly looked like a work of art, even in the holographic image.

The droid beeped in a panicked manner once again, clicking through photos of the pilot, trying to access the map. There were so many photos—one of Poe on his stomach, his perfect ass exposed to the camera as he looked over his shoulder as though he was waiting for someone, and another, where Poe was still lying on his stomach, but wearing _only_ his leather jacket—the one Finn now wore.

Finn looked up at the photos and swallowed hard when he noticed the jacket, unable to look away through this entire debacle. Poe looked perfect in each one. After seeing Poe fly during their escape from the First Order, Finn thought of Poe as a hero—a brave pilot, who gave his life to save his own, but now, he couldn’t help but feel robbed. He would never get to know Poe like this, never feel his perfect—

“Ball! Get it together!” Han interrupted, seemingly unsurprised, but snapping Finn back to reality. Rey simply wondered why Poe would store these pictures on BB-8 of all places. Chewbacca was somehow still asleep, and finally, BB-8 projected the map piece.


	2. Reunited (and it feels okay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn discovers Poe is alive again, and it's only mildly embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO, this was only supposed to be two chapters, but then I kept writing so now you have this middle chapter that is mostly me rewriting the script with some minor filth (or how it really happened, duh)--the third will now be what I intended for the second. Enjoy. :)

When Finn steps onto the Resistance base, he almost immediately notices Poe Dameron getting out of his X-Wing. He wants to run to Poe as he watches the pilot remove his helmet, but he notices BB-8 rolling towards Poe quickly, beeping excitedly. Poe bends down on one knee so he can properly greet the droid, and Finn cannot help but smile when he sees Poe grin—the pure happiness on his face is contagious.

But it is in this moment of seeing the two reunite that Finn remembers what everyone saw on board the Millennium Falcon. The images have been quite vivid in Finn’s mind since he saw them. He has to admit, they were even more present the few nights while he showered on board the Falcon.

The whole episode had been startling actually. While in the Order, it wasn’t as though the troopers were discouraged from masturbating, it just didn’t happen very often—at least for Finn. After seeing Poe’s photos though, Finn found himself aroused each night while in the shower, when he was most alone with his thoughts.

While under the hot water, Finn would stand there in disbelief. Disbelief at what had happened so far—how his life changed that night on Jakku, when he decided he could no longer be a part of the First Order. Poe Dameron was a mere, unexpected bonus to this whole ordeal, and as Finn relived everything that had happened so far, he would get to the photos and pause, feeling his pulse begin to quicken as he thought about each one.

Before Finn knew it, he would be biting on his lip to keep quiet while he began to stroke his cock slowly, thinking about Poe—especially about the photo where Poe was on his stomach, waiting for someone, practically begging for whoever was behind the camera. Finn thought about what it would be like to have Poe under him, waiting for _him_ of all people, and how it would feel to finally plunge his thick cock into Poe, holding the pilot’s hips as he fucked into him, starting out in a slow and teasing rhythm.

At least that’s how Finn imagined it would go. In the First Order, he never had the opportunity for such things, although he had heard of other soldiers fooling around. To Finn, his thoughts about Poe were all a mere dream and speculation. Besides, Finn was sure the best pilot in the Resistance wouldn’t want to get _that_ close to an ex-stormtrooper, of all people. 

But here he was. Poe was alive and he had just noticed Finn watching him, approaching him. 

“Poe,” Finn stammers as they walk towards each other, “Poe Dameron. You’re alive!” Finn is taken aback when Poe closes the gap between them, pulling Finn into a tight embrace. The two men lean up on their tiptoes to hold onto the other.

“So are you!” Poe steps back, grinning again as he looks into Finn’s eyes. Poe couldn’t believe that Finn was standing here, in front of him, after all that had happened over the past few days. He wasn’t sure if he would ever see Finn again after the TIE fighter had crashed on Jakku, or if Finn had even survived.

Finn, seeming disoriented after having been shaken from his thoughts and observations, struggles a little for something to say to the pilot. “What happened to you?” Finn asks, opting for the most obvious and plain of inquiries. 

“What happened?” Poe pauses, glancing down for a moment, “I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night—no you, no ship, nothing—.“ Poe is cut off as he is interrupted by a frantic BB-8. Finn still had absolutely no idea what BB-8 was saying, and he mentally vows that he would learn to communicate with the droid as soon as possible. Poe looks back at BB-8, then to Finn, his expression somehow appearing even happier as he shares, “BB-8 says that you saved him.”

This is all too much for Finn to handle; Poe actually thinking of _him_ as a hero, and so Finn quickly responds, “No, no, no. It wasn’t just me. I—“

Yet, Poe wouldn’t take that as an answer, shaking his head, “You completed my mission, Finn. You—that’s my jacket.” Poe pauses, finally noticing that Finn had been wearing his leather jacket the entire time.

If there were a moment when Finn wished he could go back to Jakku to bury himself in the sand, it would be now. He quickly moves to begin removing the jacket, embarrassed at his exposed sentimentality. “Oh! Here.” 

“No. No, keep it,” Poe says as he looks Finn over carefully, admiring the ex-trooper in his once-beloved jacket before hastily adding, “It suits you.” If there were a moment when Poe wished he could go back to Jakku to bury himself in the sand, it would be now. He bites his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed at what he had said and how he had just looked at Finn. In an attempt to remedy the situation, Poe also adds, “You’re a good man, Finn.”

Finn looks shocked when Poe tells him he is a good man. Sure, the entire exchange had been shocking, especially when considering what had occurred over the last couple days in regards to Poe’s pictures, but Finn could not believe that Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, actually thought that he, an ex-stormtrooper, was good. Finn’s smile fades when he remembers what was going on though—the reality and urgency of their situation. That Rey had been taken by Kylo Ren, and Finn knew better than most how dangerous that was. “Poe, I—I need your help.”


	3. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the mission on Starkiller, Finn finally confronts Poe about what everyone saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this was delayed. It took much longer to write than anticipated, and ended up being much longer than anticipated!! I hope it was worth the wait!

The last couple days had been exhausting. Between developing ways to assault Starkiller Base, while also mentally organizing an extraction plan for Rey, Finn had been put through a lot. Sure, Poe, Han, General Organa, BB-8, and even Chewie, never shied away from sharing a meal with Finn or engaging in small talk, but the thought of Rey being trapped with Kylo was really starting to wear on Finn’s nerves. 

It is quite late as Finn makes his way through the soldier’s quarters, moving towards the pilots’ wing of the base. He had been at Poe’s room just the day before, when General Organa requested Finn go grab Poe for an impromptu meeting, but Finn is surprised when he finds the room again so easily. Finn knocks lightly, trying to avoid making any loud noises just in case Poe actually is sleeping.

Luckily, Poe is awake and almost as anxious as Finn about the mission. Poe is worried they won’t be able to stop the Order this time, worried that he or a part of his team won’t make it back, worried the Resistance won’t get to Rey in time, and even worried about losing Finn again. Poe startles when he hears the knock, but he gets up, opening it a crack at first. When Poe sees it is Finn standing there, he smiles, opening the door the entire way. “Hey, Finn, it’s late. You alright?”

Finn’s eyes widen, he isn’t exactly sure what he came to see Poe for, or why he thought this was a good idea when he was actually just nervous about the mission; and he surely didn’t expect him to actually answer this late. “I uh…” Finn stumbles, looking a little nervous, “I’m just worried about tomorrow’s mission, that’s all.”

Poe bites his lip and looks down, nodding once before he looks into Finn’s eyes again, “Yeah…I am too, buddy. How about you come in? Maybe we could talk a while? Bore each other to sleep or something over a beer.”

Finn nods, smiling a little because it sure beat sitting in his room alone. “That sounds great to me.” Finn walks into Poe’s room, unable to keep himself from looking around out of curiosity, and he grins when he sees BB-8 roll up to him, beeping enthusiastically. “It’s good to see you too, BB.” He still has no idea what the droid is saying, but Finn assumes it is a positive greeting by its tone.

Poe makes his way to the small kitchen after closing the main door, and he pours a beer for him and Finn. He’s already poured the drink before realizing that Finn may not drink, and he bites his lip, poking his head from around the corner. “Finn, I’m sorry I didn’t ask, but do you want a beer? I mean, I poured it already, but if you don’t, I’m sure I can drink two of these actually and—“

Poe is clearly rambling on nervously so Finn interrupts him, shaking his head, “Poe, it’s fine. I’ve never had beer, but there’s a first time for everything, right?” The pilot is visibly relieved and he nods, bringing the two glasses in to where Finn has made himself comfortable on the couch.

Finn takes the cool glass, sniffing at the beer first before taking a sip. It isn’t exactly terrible, but it is sourer than he was expecting. He also must have made a pretty funny face because Poe is now laughing softly. Poe asks, “That good, huh?”

“It’s not bad, it’s not! Just…not what I was expecting,” Finn answers, taking another sip that goes down much smoother, now that he knows what to anticipate.

“That’s fair.” Poe drinks his own beer, staying quiet as he watches Finn from the other end of the couch. He isn’t exactly sure what to talk to him about, and suddenly he’s realizing that he barely knows the ex-stormtrooper. Sure, he named him, but beyond that, he only knows that Finn is a good, trustworthy man. He has no idea what Finn likes, or what his experience was growing up in the Order was like, so he talks about what he does know. “So, uh, what was it like? Flying on the Millennium Falcon with Han freaking Solo and Chewbacca? BB-8 told me a little, but it had to be incredible. I heard all kinds of stories about the Falcon growing up.”

“It was!” Finn sits up a little, setting his drink aside so he can give Poe his full attention. “I mean, Rey drove us out of Jakku at first, and she’s a really great pilot—not nearly as good as you, of course—but we thought we were safe when…” Finn told Poe about the entire journey; from when they crashed on Jakku until the moment he and Poe reunited on the Resistance base. He realized, midway through his story that he had left out the part where BB-8 accidentally showed everyone Poe’s nudes—and that was a pretty major part of the story.

Finn must have been blushing and Poe notices Finn is stumbling a little when he goes back to talking about life on board the Falcon. Against his better judgment, Poe presses on, “Everything alright? You seem nervous when you talk about what happened on board the Falcon.” 

The red tint in Finn’s cheeks only gets worse as Poe brings it back up. Out of everything he told Poe, he has to point this out. “No! No, why would you think that? It was fine. Everything was normal. You know, just a normal time on board the Millennium Falcon with Rey, Chewie, BB, and Solo. Just a bunch of pals doing—“

“Finn. You’re doing it again. Except this time you’re doing that thing you do when you’re nervous—you kind of ramble on, trying to cover for yourself and it just makes everything a lot worse actually.” Poe smiled fondly, but BB-8 had caught on to what was going on. The droid hummed nervously and rolled out of sight to hide itself from the inevitable conversation that was to come. Poe fishes for more information and raises an eyebrow as he asks, “Was it Rey? Did something happen between you and her? You seem real attached, and it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, buddy.” 

“No! No, it’s not that. Not at all. I mean, yeah, she’s real pretty and incredible, but no. Poe, really it’s no big deal.” Finn avoids Poe’s eyes now, wishing he were a better liar.

“Come on, Finn. We’re awake anyways and I don’t see either of us sleeping any time soon so go on—what happened on board the Falcon?”

Finn could feel himself start to sweat anxiously and he still avoids the pilots eyes; yet he feels pressured and he hates to lie—Finn wanted to be good now, and surely he didn’t want to upset Poe. All of these racing thoughts are what caused him to suddenly blurt out, “BB-8 accidentally showed us all of your nude photos when we asked him to show us the map to Skywalker.” 

Poe freezes as he processes what Finn is saying. He could have probably lived with Finn or Rey seeing his pictures, but Han Solo? The lover of his hero, General Leia—well, this was a disaster. Chewbacca seeing them only added insult to injury. “And what did Han say?” Poe was pretty good at keeping calm outwardly, looking at Finn.

“What?! _That_ is what you’re worried about?” Finn looks at Poe again, confused because he has no idea how Poe idolizes Leia, thus making Han a concern. “Well…he didn’t seem surprised or anything. He just told us all to move on, and even Chewie didn’t seem phased, I mean, actually, I think it was more Rey and I who were shocked by it all.” Finn stops himself from continuing, instead opting to grab his beer again, taking a very large sip this time. He knew others often found comfort in alcohol and maybe it would help him now too. At the moment, he was desperate for all the support he could get.

“Oh thank—wait. You and Rey were shocked, why?” Poe had immediately calmed down after hearing that Han and Chewie weren’t visibly upset. From how Han treated him after arriving on base, it had not been apparent he’d seen anything at all. In fact, Han probably forgot all about the photos, considering everything he was going through concerning Leia and Ben.

This was the question Finn was dreading though. He had to admit, after enjoying the photos so much, he’d fantasized about approaching Poe about them. In this fantasy, everything went very well, neither party was surprised, and Poe actually offered Finn to come to his room where he could see more; but Finn knew that reality was always much, much different. He could feel his cheeks burning hot as he searched for an answer, “I can’t speak for Rey, but…well. I guess I wasn’t used to seeing people naked for any other reason than to change or shower.” 

Finn wasn’t lying. The stormtroopers mostly saw each other naked only to change clothes and armor, or to shower; that was it. Sure, others had fooled around with one another, but Finn was never a part of that. He knew the General discouraged such behavior and he wanted to be a good soldier up until the point where they asked him to take innocent lives on Jakku. “That’s reasonable enough. But I got to ask, Finn, did you at least _enjoy_ seeing the pictures?”

“W-what?!” Finn stammers, meeting Poe’s eyes, and suddenly, he envies Poe’s ability to recover from embarrassment so easily. The tables have completely turned, and Finn feels as though there isn’t enough alcohol in the world to make him feel better now.

Ever honest, Finn answers, “Well…yes. But you’re an attractive man, Poe, I’m sure Rey thought the same and who wouldn’t honestly? It isn’t that surprising, is it? They were well-taken, interesting, and you looked very—” 

“You’re doing it again, Finn. And if I’m going to be honest, I’d say that you’ve been wanting to approach me about this.”

Poe had him there—ever since Finn saw those photos, he had wanted more of the pilot. To get to know him, to grow close to Poe, to eventually be the one that Poe looked at the same way he was looking at whoever was behind that camera—which reminded Finn. “Who took the pictures, Poe?”

The pilot is a little taken aback by Finn’s sudden inquiry, but he supposes it is a fair question. “BB-8. Now you tell me—“

“Wait, what?!” Finn smiles again, looking surprised. All this time, he thought the story behind the pictures was a romantic one—not Poe acting in front of his damn droid. “You seriously had BB-8 take the photos?”

“Well…yes. He’s a real good sport, honest, but you still didn’t answer me. Is this something you’ve been wanting to talk about?” Now it is Poe who desperately needs a very large sip from his beer as he waits for Finn to answer.

“Yes, but seriously? BB-8? This whole time I thought there was some wild story behind all of this. That you had some mysterious lover or something that you were posing for and that BB-8 was just storing the photos. I was convinced you had a boyfriend—probably a fellow pilot or something, but it was your droid. You posed naked in front of your droid.”

“You’re sounding real judgmental, Finn.” Poe had to regain control of the conversation somehow. When Finn said it like that, it sounded strange, but really, the photos were intended for a now ex-boyfriend. “How about you retake the photos then, huh? If you’re so bothered by my droid taking them. We can do it right now.” 

That quieted Finn very fast. It was all Finn wanted since he saw the pictures, and he hadn’t intended to offend Poe for having BB-8 take them, it was just wild to imagine, that was all. This was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up though, and he would be damned if he let his nerves stop him. Finn nods, trying to appear confident, “Yeah, sure. I’ll take your picture again—you got a camera?”

Poe really didn’t expect Finn to say yes either, but now Poe couldn’t back down. He stands up and nods towards his bedroom. “Come on.” Finn gets up immediately to follow Poe, and he cannot believe what is actually happening. Their verbal pissing contest has somehow resulted in _this_ —pictures that were surely going to rival the ones he’d be jacking off to for the past week or so. Finn isn’t sure if he was very lucky or not as Poe turns to hand him a small camera. “The button on the side takes the picture,” Poe instructs him as he climbs onto the bed, sitting back to watch Finn. “Well, don’t just stand there.”

“Yeah, but—” Finn pauses, watching Poe on the bed. He’s wearing an olive green shirt with brown trousers—standard Resistance training wear, so clearly Poe never changed out of his clothes from earlier. “Okay.” Finn slips his shoes off, not wanting to track anything on the bed as he sits on the end, holding the camera. “I’m ready.”

Poe guesses that Finn is anything but ready though. He is surprised, however, when Finn immediately starts taking pictures as he removes his shirt, tossing it aside while he maintains eye contact with Finn and the camera. Poe is sure to arch his back as the shirt is slowly pulled off, knowing it will make for the best pictures.

“You think this thing is working?” Finn asks, keeping a calm tone as Poe turns to face the wall, reaching down to undo his trousers.

“I’m sure it’s working, Finn,” Poe answers, talking quietly as he edges his trousers down past his ass, hearing the soft clicks of the camera. He can’t help but smile to himself; even without looking, Poe knows that Finn’s attention is on him only.

It isn’t long before Poe’s trousers are on the floor and he’s turned to face Finn again, noticing his hands tremble, even in the darkness of the room. “Listen, buddy, I was only trying to give you a hard time about this whole thing because of how you reacted about BB-8, okay? You don’t have to keep taking pictures, and you can go if you want, I was only—“

“I masturbated to the thought of those pictures at least four times. At least.” The pair stares at each other after Finn announces out that small fact. Finn’s shaking gets worse as he waits for Poe’s reaction.

“Well.” Poe forces a cough, glancing away for a moment, but he nods, “We can continue too, that always works. But you know, I don’t expect you to, right? You don’t have to.”

“You said that already, Poe,” Finn answers as he lowers the camera. 

“I guess I did.” Poe leans back against the pillows now, running a hand down his own chest as he watches Finn resume taking the photos. He pauses, using his forefinger and thumb to massage at his own nipple gently, letting out a small gasp as he looks at the camera.

Finn is still attempting to remain calm as his fantasy literally comes to life in front of him. He doesn’t know whether to feel very lucky or very unprepared, but what he does know is that his pants are beginning to feel quite tight. When Poe moves his hand down further, to his hip, Finn is all eyes. Poe uses his fingertips to trace the outline of his cock through his underwear. 

Luckily, Finn remembers to take pictures as Poe wraps his hand around his cock now, slowly stroking himself through the fabric of his underpants. Poe makes beautiful, but quiet noises as he allows his head to fall back against the pillows behind him, closing his eyes. The pictures have to be incredible.

Finn notices wet drops of pre-cum seeping through Poe’s underwear as he moves his hand faster, letting out a deeper groan. “Just how long do you expect me to take pictures, Poe?”

Poe is startled out of his daze by Finn’s inquiry. He has to admit he almost forgot Finn was there due to his silence as he snapped the photos. “You can stop whenever you’d like, Finn, I told you that.”

Finn is frustrated at that reply—clearly, the pilot had no idea what Finn longed to do, and so, Finn puts the camera aside so he may lean in to kiss Poe softly. The kiss is far from perfect, but so satisfying. Finn is quick to part his lips, allowing Poe’s tongue to find his own. 

The camera is left by the wayside as Finn reaches up, holding Poe’s face in his own hands as the kiss is deepened. Both men close their eyes, enjoying the other, but Finn pulls away first, looking into Poe’s eyes. He loves kissing Poe, but is unsure of what to do next other than to keep kissing Poe, which would be perfectly fine with him. Finn is relieved of this small dilemma as Poe sits up, reaching down to tug Finn’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor with the other discarded clothing.

Finn feels himself blush all over as Poe admires his chest, running his fingertips from Finn’s waistband up to his shoulders. The ex-stormtrooper shivers at the light touches, and Poe smiles, grazing a hand between Finn’s legs, feeling his hardened member through his jeans. Finn’s cock feels huge through his jeans, and Poe cannot wait to confirm this, making quick work of undoing his trousers, starting to slide them off of Finn. 

Finn is still in minor disbelief that this is actually happening; even as he reaches down to help Poe remove his jeans, adding them to the growing pile of discarded clothing. Poe is now on his back, working at pulling off his own underwear, when Finn remembers the camera.

The physical image of Poe undressing, body flushed and cock erect is a sight to behold, and it’s better than any of the pictures Finn saw before. He snaps more photos as Poe is finally fully undressed, gasping quietly from behind the camera, admiring how Poe’s swollen cock curves up against his own body. “You…you look really great, Poe. Even better in person.” 

Poe reaches down to tug at his cock a few times, giving Finn something else to take pictures of. He answers, “Thanks, Finn, but really—the pictures? I’d rather have your hands on me instead of that damn camera.”

“Oh! Oh yeah, of course.” The camera was a comfort—it gave Finn something to do with his hands; but he does want to please Poe, and so he sets the camera aside finally. Finn looks into Poe’s eyes, letting his hands graze over Poe’s chest, down his stomach, and to his hips. He avoids touching Poe’s cock just yet, settling between Poe’s legs as he runs his hands along the inside of the pilot’s thighs now causing him to shiver at the sensation. Poe’s skin is so soft to the touch, there are barely any scars on him since he rarely ever saw close combat.

Despite his own apprehension, Finn finally wraps his hand around Poe’s cock, starting to stroke him slowly, as he would do to himself. “ _This part isn’t so difficult,”_ Finn thinks, and the sheer look of pleasure on Poe’s face is more than worth any of his own anxiety.

Poe leans his head back, biting his lower lip as he pushes his hips up against Finn’s hand a couple times. Sure, this is good, but Poe has Finn in his underwear in front of him and perfectly willing—he can only hope Finn will agree to fucking him tonight too. To be fair, Poe may not make it back from the mission on Starkiller tomorrow, making the thought twice as tempting. The fact Finn is an ex-stormtrooper may also be a turn-on that Poe would never admit out loud. Poe lets Finn continue to jerk him off, and the man is good at it. He knows when to tighten his grip, to occasionally pause so he can rub his thumb around the head of Poe’s cock, and Finn even pushes down against Poe’s balls a few times with the heel of his hand; but Poe wants more of him. “T-this is real nice, Finn, but don’t you want to enjoy this more too? You could fuck me even, how about that?”

Finn stills his movements immediately, simply staring at Poe in disbelief. He quickly nods once, reaching down to palm at his own aching cock through his underwear, worrying his lower lip. “You just got to tell me what to do, Poe.” Despite never having sex with anyone before, Finn is more than ready for Poe—he had fantasized about this so much that he couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

“I can so do that.” Poe watches Finn before looking back up at him, demanding, “Those underwear need to come off first.” Finn is obedient, quickly removing his underwear while Poe sits up to grab a tube of lubrication from the bedside drawer. Poe catches sight of Finn naked, and he can’t help but admire him before he rolls onto his stomach in front of Finn. He looks back over his shoulder at the ex-stormtrooper, sliding the tube back to him. “You got to stretch me with your fingers first—there’s no way I’d be able to take you without stretching me.”

Finn nods, momentarily breathless as Poe looks back at him, ass exposed just for him—he looks just like the picture that took his breath away before. “Of course, Poe.” Finn takes the tube in his hand, probably squeezing more lube than necessary onto his fingers, distracted by the sight in front of him. “Ah, uh…how many fingers do I start with exactly?”

“Just one, Finn,” Poe answers, chuckling softly. Poe spreads his legs to accommodate Finn, turning his head to look straightforward again.

“ _I got this, I got this_ ,” Finn mentally repeats to himself, edging forward closer to Poe. He uses his free hand to rest it on Poe’s ass, spreading his cheeks a little so he can guide his first finger inside carefully. Finn looks up at Poe to make sure he is okay, only to hear a whimper escape from Poe’s lips. “I’m assuming that was a good noise?”

“Yes, Finn.” Bending his finger slightly, Finn elicits a similar noise from Poe, and so he begins to slide his finger in and out of him, shifting his angle occasionally to stretch Poe. Coming from the First Order didn’t mean complete ignorance about sex after all.

Finn soon adds a second finger, admiring how Poe’s back arches as the second digit enters him. He doesn’t appear pained or anything as Finn scissors his fingers to stretch Poe so he can make room for an eventual third finger. On the bright side, Finn’s nerves have at least calmed and he is way too distracted by the noises Poe makes to fret over if he’s actually doing a good job or not. Although, the loud moan coming from Poe as Finn works in a third finger indicates things are going well.

“I…I’ve wanted this so bad, Poe,” Finn says quietly, now massaging at Poe’s ass trying to find that sweet spot he’s heard so much about from the exploits of other soldiers in the Order.

“Yeah? Tell me about it, Finn. Tell me about it while you fuck me.” Poe sounds out of breath already as he looks over his shoulder to glance at Finn.

“You think you’re ready? I don’t want to rush you.”

“Finn, I’ve been ready, please. I want to hear all about what’s been going on in that head of yours.” At Poe’s request, Finn withdraws his fingers, feeling the heat return to his cheeks upon hearing Poe inquire about his thoughts. Finn squirts more of the lube onto his palm, before wrapping his hand around his member. Feeling the coolness of the lubrication against his swollen cock, Finn finally lets out a quiet groan, stroking himself carefully in order to sufficiently slick himself up for Poe.

“O-okay, Poe, I’m ready.” Poe simply nods his approval, taking a deep breath as Finn positions himself over him. Guiding himself into Poe, Finn cannot help but moan loudly at the sensation of Poe’s tight ass suddenly surrounding his thick cock. Leaning over the pilot, Finn rests his hands on either side of Poe, talking softly against his ear, “You’re okay, right? I can stop, really.” 

“Finn…” Poe pauses, trying to remember how to breathe again before continuing, “Shit, you’re fucking huge, but…yeah, yeah I’m fine, buddy, keep going. If I need you to stop, I’ll tell you, I promise.”

Finn nods, beginning to roll his hips slowly at first, letting his cock nearly slide out of Poe before pushing back in at a cruelly slow pace. He had no idea how much he was teasing the pilot until he begins to speed up, eliciting the sweetest noises from Poe. Finn couldn’t believe how incredible this felt—no wonder some of his fellow stormtroopers went to pretty extreme lengths to have sex.

Poe is already overwhelmed; each thrust practically knocks the wind out of him due to Finn’s size, causing him to whimper each time Finn’s cock slides up into him. “Finn…you still haven’t told me…you promised you’d tell me all about how you’ve been thinking of me.”

The last thing Finn feels like doing is talking any more, but at the moment, he would give Poe anything. So he begins, “Fuck. I just…I couldn’t stop thinking about those pictures. I’ve never even had sex, but I knew I wanted you, and I had no idea it’d feel this good, Poe. Now, I don’t want to stop—I want to keep fucking you, I want to please you any way I can.” Finn’s reply is full of gasps for air as he reaches an arm around Poe’s waist, hauling him closer so he can drive his cock deeper into the pilot.

Poe grips at the sheets below him, eyes wide, mouth agape, as he feels Finn find his prostate. “R-right there, Finn, please…” Poe trails off, overwhelmed by what Finn is saying and doing, and Finn, eager to please, snaps his hips against Poe to hit right where he needs. Poe reaches down to begin stroking himself in time to Finn’s thrusts, knowing the ex-stormtrooper can’t last much longer—especially if it’s his first time.

“I just wanted you to look at me the way you looked into the camera, Poe, a-and you’ve done so much more than that.” Finn can feel Poe tightening around his cock, and as he feels his heart practically beating out of his chest, Finn knows he won’t last much longer. He’s unsure of what he should do exactly, so he opts to keep fucking into Poe, holding onto his hips to keep him close.

“We can do this any time you like, Finn, fucking—” 

Poe is cut off, breathless as Finn starts to come into him, practically shouting his name as he buries his face against Poe’s back in an effort to quiet himself for the sake of Poe’s neighbors.

Finn doesn’t want to stop though, he wants to keep pleasing Poe; so he slows his thrusts, simultaneously reaching down to brush Poe’s hand away so he can take over jerking him off. As Finn keeps fucking into Poe, riding out his orgasm, it isn’t long before the pilot is coming onto the sheets below them as the pair attempts to catch their breath.

When Finn reaches down to pull himself out of Poe as gently as possible, Poe is ashamed at the noise he makes, already missing the feeling of Finn’s cock inside him. The two collapse on the bed, and Finn lies on his side to face Poe, making quick work of rubbing Poe’s side with the back of his hand. “Should I clean you up? I shouldn’t have came in you, should I? Do we shower now or later?”

Poe laughs at the onslaught of questions, but he can’t help but smile fondly at Finn—for being so inexperienced he’s awfully attentive; but why wouldn’t he be? He was terribly sweet in every other aspect. Poe shakes his head, “We can shower in a little bit, and you keep coming back—I’ll teach you my favorite way to clean up.”

That answer sounds promising to Finn so he smiles, keeping his eyes on Poe. “I’ll keep coming back.”

“Even if there’s no pictures involved?”

“Poe, this is a million times better than those pictures. I promise I’ll keep coming back.” 

Poe smiles, meeting Finn’s eyes as he moves forward to close the gap between them, kissing Finn softly. Both of them are not quite sure where this is going, but at least both of them also _like_ where this is going. If they both make it back to the base tomorrow after the mission, Poe swears he is going to teach Finn everything.

\--

Outside of Poe’s bedroom, in the corner of the lounge area, BB-8 sits. The droid stares at a wall, contemplating erasing everything from its memory regarding the last hour. Being Poe Dameron's droid is very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Once again, hope you enjoyed this and check me out on tumblr at colonel-sandors if you'd like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All of the smut is to come in chapter two, but in the meantime, check me out on tumblr at colonel-sandors.


End file.
